dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goblincleaver
Welcome to my talk page. Please put action=edit&section=new}} new messages at the end. Welcome, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello , Thank you for contributing to the Dofus wiki! It looks like your recent edits are your first ones here. On behalf of the community of Dofus players who use and improve this web site, I welcome you. We hope that you can become an active member. You know what Dofus is, but you may not know what a wiki is. Here is a basic introduction. The Dofus wiki is part of Wikia, which is a community of wikis. The Dofus Overview will give you an introduction to our wiki and the Community Portal has some useful links. We encourage you to edit the Dofus wiki. A good place to start each time you visit is the log of . Here you can review the edits that other users have made. Maybe you can fix a typo, add information to an article, answer a question—or clean up some vandalism! Each article has a Discussion page. That's where you can ask questions about the content of an article. (It is also a good practice to review the Discussion page before making changes to an article.) For broader questions, you can create a post in the Forum. You can also post a question on the Discussion page of any user, including admins, and that user will receive an alert the next time they visit. When posting on a Discussion page or the Forum, please learn to use the 4 tildes, ~~~~, which is shortcut way of signing your name. Again, welcome to the community. We hope you enjoy it. (And please let me know if there's anything I can help you with!) i had to revert your edits on Talk:Characteristic Scroll, talk pages are places where every one is free to comment stuff (while keeping conduct rule) so editing other users comments its badly see and normally reverted, if you disagree with the users comment you are free to do so but article the information its how you change it on talk page. and as before any question you are free to contact me on my talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 18:31, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Most of what I edited had already been edited by someone else. I see how you commented their post and will comment on the Talk pages in the same way in the future. Liked the way your sig and your talk page is formatted, borrowed a few lines of code. Will remove if it offends. BTW, I have been contributing to this wiki for some time, your welcome message is long overdue! --Roshambo (Talk) 02:56, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::Np any thing is here under GFDL copyright so as you are mentioning its cool, and yeah i know about the wellcome but its nicer than start with "your edit got reverted" =p happy editing --Cizagna (Talk) 04:07, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Re: For the moment just leave your build under your name space, till there's less of an issue with builds on the Wiki. Once I'm done with listing builds via DPL and have finalised a few more of my ideas for builds in general I'll try and get a discussion going about builds in general (Layout and what not) till then I'd advise you to just get as much information into your build as you can. If you come to the point where you would say it is finished then let me know, I'll have a look over it then if it does indeed look decent enough I'll move it back to the main name space, if it doesn't I'll give you a few suggestions on how to improve. Anyways if you have any questions, feel free to let me know. Galrauch (talk) 19:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Greedovore Pot It's just a minor glitch, happens all the time. Clearing your cache might work, or just waiting a bit. We get all sorts of problems like this. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC)